


For your eyes only

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Pinto fics [6]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people who have sexual orientations that "don't exist" can become invisible at will, Zachary Quinto is a notorious bisexual art thief, and Chris Pine is the pansexual FBI agent who is determined to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chris loved flying- the feeling of whipping through the clouds, doing lazy loop-de-loops and twirls in the sky, the…pterodactyls? 

Chris was looking right at the back of a pterodactyl that was gliding serenely through the sky in front of him, when the pterodactyl turned around to face him and opened its mouth to let out his cell phone’s ringtone.

Chris swatted at the pterodactyl, and everything except for the ringing dissolved into the darkness of his hotel room, where his phone was lighting up with a call. Chris groaned and reached over to see that LAPD Police Chief John Cho was calling him. He blearily grabbed his phone and swiped across the screen to accept the call.

“This had better-” he started to say, but was interrupted by John.

“We just got word that ZQ was spotted outside the MOCA, some kid said that he saw a guy matching his description with the word’s “I’m bi” written on his forehead.”

“Do you want me to see if he’s still there or go to the station and look over tapes?” asked Chris.

“See if he’s still there, check security footage inside to see if anything was stolen, and if not, come to the station to review the outside footage,” replied John. 

“Okay, bye,” Chris said, and hung up the phone. He sat on the bed for a minute, letting his body adjust to being awake, then finally looked over at the clock, which read 2:36. 

Chris growled at seeing the time. Another reason to catch ZQ and put him behind bars- waking up hard-working FBI agents in the middle of the night should definitely be a federal offense. However, he quickly pulled on his clothes- white undershirt, black leather jacket, dark jeans and brown oxfords, grabbed his wallet and phone, and exited his room.

 

Zach had seen the kid see him (even with the words “I’m bi” written on his forehead) and pull out his phone to call the cops. He knew that the cops wouldn’t be able to see him, but he decided to wait and see who would show up.

After about 20 minutes, a taxi pulled up in front of the MOCA, and one of the hottest guys Zach had ever seen stepped out. He had deliciously rumpled light brown hair and wore a black leather jacket and black jeans. As he walked up to the security guard standing with the kid outside of the museum, he saw that the jeans clung tightly to a really delicious ass.

For a second, Zach was tempted to step out of the shadows and go over and introduce himself to the guy, but then he saw the guy pull out a badge and say, “Chris Pine, FBI.”

Zach felt his eyebrows rise. He knew that the FBI was interested in catching him, but he’d assumed that the agent in question would be some old curmudgeonly agent. This Chris Pine, though, seemed to be the exact opposite- young, energetic, and very attractive to boot. 

Normally, Zach was of the opinion that “fuck the police” was a good policy to go by, but…well, this was the first policeman (okay, FBI agent) that he’d actually wanted to physically fuck.

Besides, it might also be fun to fuck with this Chris Pine. Zach chuckled almost silently as he walked down the alley he was hiding in- he would enjoy leading this particular agent on a lovely chase.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris stared at his coffee cup and sighed. After doing an exhaustive walk-through of the museum and looking at security tapes, he’d come to the conclusion that the elusive art thief/“critic” ZQ had not stolen anything, or left one of his scathing “reviews”. However, it was almost 6 am by the time he finished looking through everything, and since he was already on his 4th cup of coffee, he was too caffeinated to go back to sleep. Besides, doing that now would only mess with his sleep schedule. 

_God_ , Chris thought. _If I don’t catch this guy soon, I’m going to kill him when I get my hands on him_.

“Then you’d be put in prison,” a female voice said. Chris looked up to see a female LAPD officer holding out another cup of coffee, which Chris grabbed and took a long sip from.

“Did I say that out loud?” Chris asked, putting the mug on the table. When the officer nodded, Chris groaned and put his head in his hands. “Iz just- I didn’t- I didn’t mean it, I just-”

“I get it,” the officer, whose name tag identified her as Kristen Bell. “Are you sure you should be drinking coffee instead of sleeping?”

“I should still be asleep,” Chris groused. “But _someone_ -” he glared at the screen that showed a picture of ZQ “had to get spotted outside MOCA at 2:30 in the morning, depriving me of my much-needed sleep, which means that going to sleep at this point will completely mess up my sleep schedule, so coffee it is.” He punctuated the last part by taking another long drink of coffee.

“Besides, this gives me a good excuse to go for an early morning run, so really, by the time I’m done with that, I’ll be wide awake.”

“Stay on the sidewalks then,” replied Kristen. “Rush hour’s going to start soon, and you don’t want to be on the streets at all at that point.” She turned and walked away.

Chris took one more look at the screen, trying to figure out something, anything, from it, but inspiration eluded him. With one last sigh, he got up and went over to John Cho’s office and poked his head in.

“Hey, I’m going to catch a cab back to my hotel. Do you want me to come back after I’m done or wait?” he asked.

“I’ll call you if we need you,” replied John, who hadn’t glanced up from the papers he was filling out on his desk. 

“Thanks, man,” Chris replied and walked out, a slight spring in his steps. As he exited the precinct and flagged down a taxi, Chris smiled. Today was looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that I know absolutely nothing about the MOCA in LA. I don't know anything about its exhibits, security, location, or anything. Therefore, if what I depicted isn't accurate, I'm sorry.

Zach smirked as he walked purposely towards today’s target- a relatively small but well done painting by some up-and-coming artist that would fetch a nice sum on the black market. Knocking out the security guard, then sedating him and changing into his uniform had been child’s play, especially considering the fact that Zach had muttered the words “I’m bisexual” a while before coming across the guard. Poor guy hadn’t even been able to see him coming.

Zach stuck his hands into the pockets of the security guard’s jacket, feeling the pink, thornless rose and small note tucked into his left pocket. He turned into the hall that lead to the room where his target painting was, but there were a lot of people there. 

Zach wondered for a second if he should wait until the people cleared the room, but then a better idea struck him. He quickly turned around and walked towards his “review” painting, his right hand feeling for the other piece of paper.

When he got there, he looked at the watch on his wrist and saw that he had about 5 minutes until the invisibility wore off. He reached into his right pocket, pulled out the roll of tape, and stuck it to his review before posting it on the information post for the painting.

He quickly walked off into the next room and waited a few seconds until he heard people’s voices start to rise as they saw his note. He smirked again and hurried off to find another security guard. 

“ZQ’s here,” he said to the next guard he saw. “He left a review. Over there,” and he gestured to the where he’d put the note. 

The other guard’s features dropped into a scowl. “Dammit,” he grumbled. “I’ll go get Mr. Simmons, tell him to start locking down the building.”

“I’ll do that,” Zach said quickly. He couldn’t risk not being able to get out.

“Don’t worry, kid, he doesn’t bite,” said the other guard. At Zach’s quizzical look, the guard chuckled and said, “You looked nervous.”

“First day here,” replied Zach smoothly. The other guard nodded, then started walking off towards the room with Zach’s note.

Zach hurried to the room where his target was kept. He pulled over the next security guard he saw and said, “Could you tell Mr. Simmons that ZQ left a review?”

“Sure,” replied the other guard, turning around and walking away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Zach muttered, “I’m bisexual,” and after waiting a second for the invisibility to take hold, jogged towards his target.

When he got to the room, the PA system turned on and the person operating it said, “The MOCA is going into emergency shutdown. Would all guests please leave immediately.”

Zach slipped through the throng of people leaving the room to the spot where the painting was hanging, and quickly pulled out his knife and cut the painting from its frame, and placed it inside the jacket. In its place, he quickly taped up the note he’d written for Chris Pine and the rose.

Zach looked around, but no one had noticed him, so he quickly and quietly slipped back into the group of people leaving the room and exited the building with them. Once he was outside, he ran off to where his rental car was parked, quickly took of the security guard’s uniform to reveal his own clothes, and drove off, grinning wildly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have no clue how police departments, FBI anything, or how police/FBI cooperation work. Sorry if the interactions seem inaccurate.

Chris was absolutely at his wits end. 

“So let me get this straight,” he said. “ZQ, a _wanted criminal_ , literally just walked up to you in plain view and you _let. Him. Get. Away_.”

“He-he was wearing Trevor’s uniform,” replied the terrified-looking security guard. “I- didn’t recognize him?”

“I don’t care if he was wearing a _clown’s_ costume,” retorted Chris. “You still let. Him. Walk. Away. With a very valuable painting.”

The security guard cringed slightly, as if expecting more shouting from the furious FBI agent, but Chris was done. “Get out of my sight,” he growled, then stalked out of the conference room to get an ibuprofen and some coffee to wash it down with.

Chris had been having a good day until around 6 pm, when he’d gotten a call from John saying that ZQ had hit the MOCA earlier today, and had stolen and left a review on another painting. His bad mood had only worsened when he got to the MOCA and seen the note.

The review itself wasn’t so bad. ZQ had written, “This looks like what you’d get if someone with no hand-eye coordination poured baby food over a canvas and attempted to finger paint with it”, which was a very accurate description. No, that had not really pissed Chris off.

What _had_ was the note and the rose attached, taped inside the frame of the painting he’d slashed. ZQ had never left notes like this before, and the note itself really infuriated Chris.

The note had said, “Dear Chris Pine, FBI- It was really lovely seeing you last night, and I hope to see you again soon. Sincerely, ZQ”

Chris had _introduced_ himself to the head security last night as “Chris Pine, FBI”. That meant the ZQ had been watching and listening, had been _right there_ \- and Chris hadn’t even known, had let him slip through his fingers. The rage that thought generated had been fueling him for hours now, but all it had gotten him was a bunch of interrogations- interviews, that is- that went nowhere and a giant headache. 

In addition, the rose that had been taped to the note had irritated him, but for different reasons. It had been a while since anyone (outside of his sister Katie) had given him flowers, and the fact that he’d felt ever-so-slightly pleased by the fact that he’d gotten a flower had pissed him off. The flower, no matter how lovely it was, was from a goddamn _criminal_ that he was trying to _catch_. It annoyed him on so many levels, it wasn’t even funny. 

The flower had ended up, along with the note and the review, in evidence, but considering that ZQ never left any sort of evidence behind on any of his other heists, it was probably equally hopeless to go over them. 

Chris pulled out his phone and looked at the time, which read 10:37. He needed to get back to his hotel now, especially if he wanted to get back to a normal sleep schedule. He went back to John’s office and said, “I’m calling it quits, okay?”

“That’s fine, you should definitely go get some sleep,” replied John. “Goodnight.”

“Yeah, right,” Chris grumbled as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

When Chris got back to his hotel, he was dead tired, the disappointment of the evening’s events wearing down on him. Still, he decided to call Katie and talk to her, because she always knew what to say, and since they were in the same time zone, he wouldn't be waking her up.

Chris went up to his room and shucked his jacket off as he went in, dialing Katie’s number on his phone. He flopped down on the bed, and after two rings, Katie picked up.

“Hi, Chris,” she started.

“Hi,” he replied slowly. “I need to talk to- _any_ one at this point really.”

“What happened?” Katie replied.

“You’ve heard about ZQ, right?” Chris asked. 

“Alleged art thief, leaves reviews, probably bi?” Katie replied. 

“Yep, that’s him,” Chris said. “He’s my new case, and…” he trailed off, his mind flashing to the note and rose. 

“Something happened?” Katie happened.

“He stole a painting today and left a review today, but, he also…he left _me_ a note. And a rose.”

There was silence from Katie, so Chris continued talking. “Last night, he was spotted outside the MOCA- in LA- so I went to investigate. He was _there_ when I was talking to the security guard and the kid that spotted him, the note had- he wrote something that I _said_ last night, so he was _right there_ and I didn’t notice.”

“Then there’s the rose. I don’t- what’s the point? Is he just trying to…tease me? I- honestly, when I saw the rose, my first thought was that it was nice, but he’s a _criminal_ , but I still think it was nice! I don’t- this whole thing- everything that happened this evening is just messing my head up.”

Chris sighed. “What’s your opinion?” he asked.

“What color was the rose?” Katie replied.

“Pink. Does that mean anything?”

“Admiration,” Katie said. “I think it means that he’s attracted to you, at least physically. As for why it’s affecting you so much- I would personally say that it’s because you’re still not over Iris.”

At the name, Chris felt a pang. He had cared a lot about Iris, so the fact that she had suddenly broken off their relationship a few weeks ago was still a sore spot.

“As for advice, I think you should go to sleep now and go out tomorrow night. ZQ isn’t going to strike again for another few days, and you’re in LA- you should go and have some fun.”

“Thanks, Katie,” Chris replied. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Chris.”


	6. Chapter 6

When Chris woke up the next morning, he resolved to take Katie’s advice and enjoy himself. ZQ wouldn’t try to pull another heist until he’d sold the painting from the MOCA, and Chris was in LA, so he would definitely take a day off. With that in mind, he sent a text to John saying that he wouldn’t be coming in today because he needed to take a day off for personal reasons.

When John texted back that that was okay, Chris quickly got dressed and went outside. He decided to just walk around downtown during the day, and maybe hit up a club at night. The day itself was beautiful, cloudless and sunny, but with enough of a breeze that it wasn’t too hot.

Chris managed to get a lot of walking in during the day, and by the time the sun was starting to set, Chris was still feeling pleasantly energized. He walked back to his hotel and decided to change his clothes into something a bit more risqué.

He opened his suitcase and started sorting through the clothes, looking for that one outfit that he’d brought with him on Zoe’s urging. _Aha!_ He thought, his fingers finally feeling leather.

Chris pulled out the leather pants and black sleeveless shirt, and quickly slipped out of his day clothes. He put on the shirt first, admiring how it showed off his arms, then struggled into the black leather pants.

Zoe Saldana- his partner, who was not currently working with him due to her being about to give birth- had made him pack the outfit, which she said made him look a bit like a hooker. Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, his hair pushed back, Chris really couldn’t disagree. Still, he did look good.

After he was done with his hair, Chris put on some socks and fished around in his luggage for the black boots that went with the outfit. He slipped on a thin black cardigan, tucked his wallet and phone into the pockets of his pants, and went outside to catch a cab.

When he got to the lobby of the hotel, Chris asked the receptionist if there was any club she’d recommend, and she gave him the name of a club that she swore was fun. Chris obviously didn’t know, but he figured that it probably wasn’t too bad, so when he got into a taxi, he gave the name of the club.

By the time Chris got to the club, the sky was just barely holding on to the last remnants of light. The line outside the club was starting to get long, so Chris quickly paid the driver and hurried to get into the line. 

After waiting for about half an hour as the line inched closer to the entrance, Chris was seriously regretting not bringing a jacket. It was well and truly night now, and although it had been quite hot during the day, it was quickly starting to cool down. Thankfully, it only took another minute until Chris was able to get inside.

Once he was in, Chris could see why the receptionist had recommended it. The dance floor was filled with lots of people in their 20’s and 30’s, the bar looked clean, and the music was nice. Chris quickly walked over to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic.

Chris wasn’t sure if he wanted to have sex with anyone tonight, but it helped that pretty much everyone there was attractive, and some people were eyeing him appreciatively. After he finished his drink, he slipped out onto the dance floor and started dancing.

Chris had had to go to a club for a mission once, and as part of his persona, he’d had to do some really terribad frat boy dance moves. Thankfully, tonight he was free to just be Chris Pine, a regular person who enjoyed dancing (and didn’t have to move like a frat boy).

Chris felt his mind start to drift as his body took over, moving with the beat of the music. When he surfaced, he found himself sandwiched between a blond girl and a guy. He turned his head to get a look at the guy’s face, and wow, yeah- Chris may not have started out the evening interested in having sex, but he was definitely interested now. Both the guy and the girl were really hot.

As it turned out, their names were Luke and Allison, and although they were dating, they occasionally liked having another person with them, which happened to be Chris tonight. Chris really wasn’t complaining- it was just a night of fun, and he had a feeling it would help a little bit with dealing with Iris. 

All in all, when Chris woke up at around 4 am, with Luke and Allison still fast asleep on their bed, he was feeling a lot more cheerful. He carefully slipped out of the bed and gathered his clothes, feeling his way around the darkened room in order to avoid tripping on anything.

When he was dressed, he left the apartment and walked onto the street. He flagged down a cab and went back to his hotel. By the time he got there, he was getting tired again, so he set his alarm to go off at 8:30 and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Zach's backstory! Or, as people in the pinto bar would call it, "zachstory" :P


End file.
